Jepret Jepretan War
by SugarString
Summary: "Aku bosan..." suasana kelas yang sepi itu sama sekali tidak enak. America mendapatkan ide untuk membuat kelasnya sedikit lebih hidup. RnR? T for languange.


**A/N:** oke, ini hanya nostalgia belaka mengingat masa-masa waktu kelas 6. dimana guru-guru lagi pada ikut seminar pengawas ujian. ide ini juga muncul tiba-tiba abis nulis blog.

**disclaimer: **hetalia akan selamanya jadi milik hidekaz himaruy sensei. sampai kiamat pun nggak akan pernah jadi milik sugar

**warning: **OOC, abal, jayus, de el el

enjoy~

* * *

Bosan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan murid-murid World Academy. Mereka sedang belajar sendiri di kelas. Iya, sendiri, nggak ada guru. Terus, kenapa mereka bosan? Bukannya biasanya senang kalo nggak ada guru? Entahlah, Author juga bingung (dibacok readers).

Guru-guru World Academy, semuanya sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak. Nggak tau karena apa. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, langsung aja tiba-tiba ada rapat.

Tapi, biarpun guru-guru rapat, bukan berarti mereka bisa pulang. Yup, mereka harus menetap disekolah dan belajar sampai jam sekolah habis. Kejamnya… Dan itupun, mereka harus belajar. Nggak dikasih jam bebas. Ckckck…

Semua orang merasa amat sangat bosan. Tak terkecuali America, si pembuat onar. Sangking bandelnya, England si ketua OSIS sampai angkat tangan, nyerah, pokoknya dia udah pasrah dan udah berserah diri pada tuhan yang maha kuasa (halah).

"Hoaahm…" America menguap. "Masa Hero seperti gue ini bosan? Nggak awesome…" ujarnya. Sepertinya dia sudah terkontaminasi Prussia lantaran keseringan main sama dia. Bayangin aja, udah sering main disekolah, masih aja sering main layangan bareng di lapangan depan kompleks. Udah gitu nyeker lagi.

Oke, bek tu de topik.

America merogoh (baca:menggrepe-grepe) kantong celananya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Siapa tau dia bisa nemu hamburger. Ya ampun America… lu kata itu kantong ajaib?

Ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dasar kantongnya. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman. Siapa tau dia beneran nemu hamburger. Walaupun Author sudah puluhan, maksud Author, ratusan kali mengingatkan kalo kantong sekecil itu nggak mungkin muat hamburger. Apalagi kalo empunya kantong adalah America yang biasa makan hamburger ukuran jumbo.

Tapi yang dia temukan bukan hamburger seperti yang diharapkannya, melainkan sebuah karet dan robekan surat cintanya untuk Iggy-nya tercinta yang ditemukannya di tong sampah. Nggak tau kenapa bisa nyampe disitu.

Senyumannya hilang. Dia mencoba merogoh kantongnya lagi. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Wajahnya yang tadinya cerah ceria, berubah jadi mendung. Dia kecewa berat. Impiannya untuk makan hamburger ukuran jumbo hilang sudah. Kenapa mimpi mu cetek sekali wahai America?

Alhasil, dia ikut-ikutan pundung dipojokan ngikutin Canada yang dicuekin. Eh, tunggu, Canada itu siapa ya?

Tapi tiba-tiba ada bohlam lampu muncul dikepalanya. Bohlam itu bersinar terang, seterang lampu shinyoku yang kayak iklannya di tipi-tipi, tanda ia mendapatkan ide.

Dia akan membuat kelasnya itu jadi lebih _lively_. Nggak sepi kayak dikuburan. Takutnya tiba-tiba kuburan band mendobrak pintu dan masuk ke kelas sambil menyanyikan lagu lupa lupa ingat dan tiba-tiba ada mega konser kuburan band di kelas mereka.

Lanjut.

America melipat-lipat kertas yang ditemukannya itu. Dia mengikat kedua ujung karet di jempol dan telunjuk tangannya (ya iyalah, masa di jempol dan telunjuk kaki?). Dia menjepit karet itu dengan kertas yang tadi sudah ia lipat-lipat. Dia tarik kertas itu dan melepaskannya.

Ctaas! Kertas itu terlontar dengan sempurnanya kearah kepala salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Aduh!" jerit seorang cowok berambut jingkrak. "Siapa yang ngelempar ini ke gua, njriit!" pemuda itu, Denmark, meraung-raung bak trio macan (Author dimutilasi Denmark). membuat teman sekelasnya yang lain menoleh kearanhnya. America senyam-senyum gaje. Rencananya sudah berhasil.

"Gue yang ngelempar ke elo, Uzai!" America balas berteriak. Nggak peduli sama bahaya yang mengancamnya. "Kenapa? Nggak suka?" dia tambah mengompori Anko Uzai-coret, Denmark yang makin naik darah.

"Iya! Gue nggak suka!" teriaknya lagi. Kali ini dia sambil merobek buku catatannya dan melemparkannya dengan karet yang entah muncul dari mana.

Tapi sayangnya, bidikannya kurang tepat. Amunisinya malah meleset mengenai ukenya-coret, Norway. "Aduh!" jerit cowok-bertampang-cantik-yang-diragukan-maskulinitasnya-karena-jepit-yang-dipakainya. Dia mendeathglare Denmark. "Sialan lo, Anko Uzai!" ujarnya sambil menembakkan amunisi yang sekali lagi, nggak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Dan begitulah gimana kelas yang tadinya sepi macem kuburan jadi rusuh. Nggak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba anak kelas lain pada ikut bergabung dengan perang jepret-jepretan mendadak itu dan menambah kerusuhan.

Kelas itu jadi rusuh dan penuh sesak oleh murid-murid nggak tau aturan itu (di gampar all nation). Ada yang sampe naik-naik kursi, naik-naik meja, bahkan ada yang sampe naik-naik genteng (hah?).

Sangking ributnya, Switzerland sampai mau mengganti jepretan dan amunisinya menjadi senapan dan peluru beneran. Tapi nggak jadi, soalnya dia diancem kalo misalnya dia ngeganti jepretan sama amunisinya jadi senapan sama peluru asli, dia bakal didepak keluar dari perang itu.

Tapi, belom lama perang itu berselang, tanpa dikomando tiba-tiba rapat guru sudah selesai. Gila… masa iya suara ribut kayak gitu nggak kedengeran?

Guru-guru yang mendengar suara ribut itu lansung terjun ke TKP. Dimana medan perang jepret-jepretan itu masih berlangsung.

Nggak sengaja, salah satu amunisi yang nggak-tau-dari-siapa melayang mengenai kepala guru yang notabenenya paling galak, pak Germania. Sontak, pak guru Germania mengeluarkan suaranya yang menggelegar. "BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan itu sukses membuat murid-murid pada diem. Seakan waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Bahkan, ada juga yang berhenti di udara dalem posisi lompat (wow) sangking kagetnya.

Pak Germania, empunya suara terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Matanya melotot, uratnya kelihatan, bahkan rambutnya sampe berdiri-diri. Maaf, abaikan yang terakhir tadi.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN SIH? DISURUH BELAJAR KOK MALAH PADA RIBUT?" teriaknya lagi. Membuat semua murid yang ada di situ menciut.

"SIAPA YANG MULAI, HAH!" tanyanya sambil berteriak. Sontak semua murid menunjuk ke arah America yang tersenyum inosen. "eh..? a-aku?" biar mukanya inosen, suaranya terdengar gagap.

Pak Germania, yang udah marah besar langsung menjewer America. "DASAR MURID GENDHENG! SINI! IKUT BAPAK!" teriaknya sambil menjewer kuping America.

"Ma-mau kemana pak?" Tanya America takut-takut sambil mengaduh kesakitan. "KE RUANG PENYIKSAAN!" ujarnya tanpa bersalah sambil masih pake kepslok. Aduh… mudah-mudahan kepslok Author nggak jebol…

Sontak murid-murid pada bergidik ngeri. Terlebih saat mendengar teriakan America yang menggema ke penjuru sekolah (halah). Bahkan guru-guru pada ngaku nggak pernah kenal sama yang namanya ruang penyiksaan pak Germania.

Sejak saat itu, murid-murid mencamkan sesuatu di hati mereka. Jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan pak Germania.

* * *

**END

* * *

**

gimana? endnya aneh ya? bingung si gimana ending nya.

sebelum neken tombol back ato apa-apa, jangan lupa

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
